Urban Ranger Awards
The Urban Rangers show many awards throughout the series. Here is a list of awards that are shown: Badges *'Bringing of the Lard Badge' - A badge earned if one brings the lard to the ceremonial resignation of an Urban Ranger. The lard is then dumped on the sidewalk on which the resignated Urban Ranger is pushed, causing them to slip. Jonny earned this badge when the Eds were resignated in Oath to an Ed. *'Don't Bug Me I'm in The Hammock Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger is seen with good posture in a hammock. Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy earned this badge while the Eds failed. the ed's can never beat the urban rangers *'Bringing of the Badge Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives another Urban Ranger their earned badge. Jonny earned this badge when he gave Rolf his badge at their camp-out in An Ed in the Bush. *'Report Card Delivery Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives a school report card to another student's parents. Rolf earned this badge when he delivered Ed and Eddy's report cards to their parents in Mission Ed-Possible. *'Ghost Story Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger participates in a scary story event, specifically listening to or telling a scary story. It is unknown if anyone earned this badge when they were at the camp-out. *'Good Neighbor Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives their neighbor a self-baked pie. Eddy almost earned this badge until he blew his top because of Sarah's mocking. *'Mark of Manhood Badge' - A badge earned when one completes an obstacle course throughout the unfinished construction site. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf all earned this badge in the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures videogame Wow badge-Do amazing things *'Bootlicker of the Faculty Badge' - A badge earned when one helps the teachers & staff at school, Rolf is shown to have this badge in No Speak Da' Ed thanks to delivering mail from the student's pen-pals. *'Get Me Water I'm Thirsty Badge' - A badge earned if one brings water for other rangers, Rolf earns this badge at the camp-out in An Ed in the Bush Medals *'Hairy Chest of Resilience Medal' - A medal presumed to be the toughest badge to earn. To earn this medal one must get their legs waxed, get their legs hit against a metal drawer, run through bushes of briars, get hit by giant boulders, and complete a painful obstacle course. Non-Urban Rangers can also earn this medal. Rolf triumphed over Eddy when competing for this in The Good, The Bad and The Ed. *'Freeing of the Fool Medallion' - A medal earned when an Urban Ranger rescues a fool from any threat. It is unknown if anyone earned this medal when the Urban Rangers rescued Ed from The Kankers in Ed Overboard. Unnamed Awards *'The Hot Food Burrito Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger successfully microwaves a packaged microwavable food item. The Eds failed to obtain this badge. *'Changing of the Empty Toilet Roll Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger successfully changes a toilet paper roll. The Eds also failed to obtain this badge. *'Clothes-Peg Alignment Badge' - A Badge awarded when one perfectly aligns clothes-pegs. *'Laundry-Sorting Badge' - A Badge awarded when a ranger sorts laundry. *'Escorting the Elderly Across the Street Badge' - A badge earned when one helps a lady across the street, The Eds failed this due to Eddy instead grabbed Ed's hand. *'Trimming of the Hedge Badge' - A badge earned when one successfully trims a hedge, The Eds failed at this, too. *'Garbage Bag Replacement Badge' - A badge earned when a ranger replaces a garbage bag. *'Light Bulb Changing Badge' - A badge eared when one changes a lightbulb. *'Rec Room DÃ©cor Badge' - Awarded when a ranger decorates the rec room. Lesser-Worth Badges *'Crybaby BooHoo Badge' - A badge awarded for failing the tests to earn the hairy chest of resilience badge as sort of a consolation prize, unlike most badges this one has an addition, a small rattle chain, eddy gets this badge in The Good, The Bad and The Ed Note: This list is incomplete. If you know another Urban Ranger award please add to this list.